The Forbidden Rectum
by liaralovetits
Summary: Garrus is falling for Wrex. Will their love flourish or delve into the depths of despair? Everyone is sure to love Garrex. Bring your friends/family and gather round to read The Forbidden Rectum! Rated M for sexual themes and alien sex.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Rectum

As a Turrian, I seldom thought about how lonely my anus is. We are strong single beings that dwell on crush fedishes and small male erections. But now as I grow older, my longing for another grows closer. Finding myself on Shepard's ship, opens a whole new world of opportunities for me. Such as, crush fedishes and small male erections. Now that I'm free to be myself, I find myself wandering the ship, peeping into doorways of sexually charged crew members jacking off to cake farts on the extranet.

Then I saw a glimmer of hope. There he was. Standing there so strong, full of life and nude. Wrex. In all his glory. Not clad in his usual armor, just plain old sexy, sweaty Wrex. His muscles bulged every time he flexed in his full length mirror while his Kroganhood bulged so prominently as he thrust mid air to no one in particular. He was wearing bush, and a bit lip stick. I imagine that he stole it from Shepard's cabin. So sexy… i thought to myself as I slipped my hand onto my tTurianhood and slowly, oh so slowly, began to caress my little normandy.

"Oooh Wrex!" I began to moan.

Then out of the blue, Shepard emerges from a room to my left talking to a crew member about her yeast infection. "it's just like a Rachni in a singling battle for control over the innards of my… oh, GARRUS! What are you doing here over by wrex's corders. Don't you have some normandy shit to calibrate?"

"Well, Shepard. I was doing a little calibrating of my own…. I mean, checking on the ships maintenance door ways. You can never be too careful when dealing with safety of the crews members.. I mean… of crew members. I mean! my members I mean.. wait… calibrations." I left awkwardly with my Turrian errection engulfing my left thigh.

My Turrian erection was so hard that it would crack a baby reapers skull with just the tip. I couldn't handle off the lust i had for a certain Krogan squad mate that I had to ejaculate right there and then. But nothing would quench my lustful thirst other than Wrex's slimy seed. I can see it now… Wrex sliding his large manhood into my mandibles hard and fast.

When out of nowhere, Shaperd comes into my cabin talking to a crew member about her crabs…

"They're like husks mobbing over my cli.. OH, Garrus. I was just wanting to talk to you about Wrex."

"What about my erection… I mean.. Yes, Shepard."

"I want to know if you'd like to do the next mission with him."

"Missionary. I mean, What mission?"'

"Virmire. I think both of you, if coming, will create a strong chemistry for the team."

"When will we cum?! I mean, What, Shepard?"

"I want you both on the team, and it doesn't matter what you want because I get to pick you as easily as pressing an A button. So shut the fuck up and get dressed. I like my crew member looking like sweaty whores before killing geth."

Meanwhile… On Birmire…..

"This isn't right Shepard. If there's a cure for the Genophage, we can't destroy it" Wrex looks so sexy when he's distraught.

"Calm down Wrex, Saren is the one you should be mad at" Shepard tried reasoning with him, but I can tell that this is going to end up badly.

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it." His angry tone make's my turianhood twitch slightly. I grow harder with each angry tone Wrex's voice make.s I imagine him in a keeper skin speedo and clad in nothing else but his clamor. And i'm not talking about his shotgun.

"Help me out here Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry where i stand."

Shepard replies to him. But I'm too distracted by his firm Krogan glutes to understand what she's saying.


	2. Chapter 2

So shit went down on virmire…

I couldn't listen to his voice any longer. The mere tone of his tong slapping the hard skin of his beak like mouth forced me into a nearby tent. Ripping off my pants I began to furiously beat off the rampaging beast that was my dick. Wrex, oh how I wanted your muscular body to crush my being to the ground. I needed you to show me who my daddy was, make me your bitch. Force me into a diaper and feed me your own shit while you… all of the sudden I heard ashley fart so loud that it was audible through her armor.

She just kept farting. It sounded as if she were strangling a small varren cub in her underpants. I couldn't help but leave the tent with out pants to investigate this awful atrocity that was Ashley's flatulence.

Ashley stood erect, pistol drawn, and aiming towards Shepard and Wrex. I was in a panic. I ran from the the tent. Cum, dripping down my calf, flipping up with every stride and hitting my bear ass. As I felt my liquid love for Wrex drip down my calf, I equipped my sniper rifle. Without thinking, I shot ashley right between her eyes. I came again, and hard. I began screaming

"Ahheeee yaaay beyaaaa!"

As ashley fell to the ground, Wrex and Shepard spun around to see her limp lifeless tits hitting the floor. I took this moment of panic to run back to the tent and slip my armor back over my naked ass. Everything was so sticky…

Shouts filled my ears. "What the fuck happened!" "Who did this!" "What's all this sticky white shit!?"

I ran outside to the boisterous scene. Shepard turned to me, "Did you see what happened, Garrus? I was dealing with Wrex's bullshit about his people's rights blah blah blah," Shepard said while pantomiming Wrex, "When ashley comes out of nowhere with a gun pointed at Wrex and get's shot! Also, did you see those ta-tas bounce!"

"uuhhhh" I said stupidly. My sniper rifle smoking unsubtley on my back.

Shepard kneeled close to Ashley and grabed her tits. juggling them in her palms. She then squatted over her face and queefed. Getting no response from Ashley she said, "Yep, She's dead." She then continued to queef on her for about thirty seconds.

"No body liked that stupid cunt anyway" she said said mid queef.

After a small discussion on whether or not to sexually molest Ashley's dead body, we continued on to the mission. Shit happened and there was a bomb that Kaiden had to stay and do some shit with. It was probably sexual but we didn't want to leave him there when bad shit was about to go down. We decided to try and save him, well… we saved most of him. When he came back on the ship he was slightly retarded because of the radiation from attempting to arm the nuke. He drooled a lot and didn't make much sense after that. Every night after that some crew member woke up to Kaiden stroking their dick talking to it as if it were some small animal. Personally, I was having a great dream one night. I was in a french maids outfit dusting the inside of Wrex's cabin while he was rubbing his dick, looking at my taught ass as I bent down. I awoke to find Kaiden sitting on my dick and plucking my leg hairs while singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb".

I then thought of saying that Shepard'd people say.

"When in Rome…"

Kaiden and I made love that night. Sure he wasn't fully self aware. But him sitting on my dick and plucking my leg hairs was doing it for me. I felt my erection twitch and began to writhe beneath him. He looked at me, with snot running down his nose and rode me like I'd imagine Wrex riding a thresher maw. It seemed as if he enjoyed it. I, on the other hand, felt a bit guilty. I was trying to save myself for Wrex. In the end, I couldn't take it. My lust was so strong that I had to find an outlet in some way. Kaiden was an easy target.

When out of no where, Shepard comes into my cabin talking to a crew member about her herpes. "They're more of them popping up than husks on a… Oh, Garrus… and Kaiden, We're going to Noveria to get the bitch that wants my dick. Put some fucking clothes on faggots!" With that, she pulled out and left us. Me, ashamed of how low I sunk, and Kaiden mumbling in a pool of his own saliva.


End file.
